Game Features
If you're new to the game, or perhaps haven't taken the opportunity to explore all that the game has to offer, this page will provide an overview as to the various things you can do in the game. Combat Apart from using your default party, there are various other places you can fight. Each one offers a different challenge, such as more difficult monsters or even other players. [[Tower of Chaos|'Tower of Chaos']] The Tower of Chaos is an area that many frequent because of its continuous ability to provide most of what players need to progress throughout the game, both level and equipment wise. It is one of the only areas in which players can co-op with up to 3 other players to climb the Tower. It is also one of two places the player may activate Repeat Battle, a function which forcibly enables auto-battle but also allows the player to quickly enter and exit from the same stage repeatedly, making it a good option for grinding. The Tower of Chaos currently scales 100 floors, offering a wide range of difficulty and rewards. For more information regarding the Tower of Chaos, see here. Hero Wars (Game mode no longer available) Hero Wars is a combat mode which gives the player the option to plunder other players in hopes of gold and EXP rewards. It is enabled at level 10 if the player chooses to opt for the military stipend, which sponsors you with a fixed amount of gold, which depends on the level of the main hero, for every few hours that you are online. The EXP gained for each hero is also fixed depending on the hero's level. Furthermore, the EXP gained by heroes at their highest level is not shared amongst the heroes who have not reached the level cap, and are lost. The Gold reward, on the other hand, has varying yields based on the opponent's level, amount of gold that the opponent has at the time the battle was initiated and the opponent's pending sales. While the gold reward is based off these values, it is also important to note that the amount stolen usually will not be equal to the amount that is taken from the opponent. The person attacked may lose up to 10% of their gold and all of their pending sales. There is a 30 minute cooldown after the player initiates an attack, but despite this, Hero Wars is one of the most time-efficient ways of earning gold. When a player is attacked, a notification of the attack and the amount of gold lost is given, and an 8 hour protection is applied, disabling them from being attacked within that period. Engaging in a battle lifts any protection the player has at that time, regardless of a win or a loss. However, the protection remains as long as an attack is not initiated; simply searching for another opponent will not lift the protection. Players may also opt to purchase protection with Hearts by clicking the "Safe Time" button, although it will still be lifted if the players decides to attack someone else. A player is also protected while online. As such, it is recommended that the player stays online to claim their sales before logging off. A victory results in a minimum of 7 points added to your score, while a defeat subtracts at least 4 points from your score. The score is then used in a ranking calculated every morning at 6:00AM PDT, which can be viewed at the Hall of Fame. This score is not reset weekly. For more information regarding Hero Wars, see here. Guild Wars (Mine Wars) Guild Wars is a 45 vs. 45 variation on Hero Wars that involves the parties of other members in your guild. A randomized search will reveal all mines that the player's guild is currently occupying or attacking, as well as a few potential mines for attack; players may then select which mine they would like to attack or defend, then set up their formation to achieve this. Note that''' when your heroes are dispatched, they may not be selected for use in any other formations''' (Tower of Chaos, Hero Wars, Exploration, fusion, SOS), although they can still be lent out for friend assists. Attacking guilds are shown on the left side of the window while defending guilds are shown on the right. Up to 9 players may occupy a single mine. The goal of this battle is to either claim a mine by overpowering the defending guild, or to defend your mine from other guilds. If the attacking guild is successful in their attack against a mine, ownership is transferred to the winning guild and they become the new defense. During a guild's period of ownership, each participating member is awarded 1 orichalcum per hour, per mine a group is dispatched to. A single guild may only claim up to 10 mines. Once a mine is depleted, the participating guild members are forced to withdraw from the mines. For more information regarding Guild Wars, see here. Coliseum (Game mode no longer available) The Coliseum is an arena where players face off against other players in a real-time 1v1 battle. Unlike the other forms of combat in this game, the player must select 3 of any heroes that are currently implemented to start the battle before entering the coliseum. All heroes in this mode are grounded at level 1 without any equips to even the two sides, and are not restricted by the heroes the players currently own. There are currently two options to Coliseum: Practice and Ranked (Exhibition is scheduled for future release). Practice allows the player to battle an AI and earn hearts if are victorious, while Ranked searches for other players as opponents. The reward given is based on the league the player achieves at the end of the ranking period and is reset on Thursdays at 6:00AM PDT. For more information regarding Coliseum, see here. Phase Rift (Game mode has been changed, updates incoming) The Phase Rift consists of seven areas where players explore to obtain the materials for Catalysts. The area that can be explored changes every day at 12:00am PST, which also changes the material gained from the exploration. The Phase Rift currently offers three difficulties at which the players may defeat monsters. Catalyst materials are fixed and rewarded upon completion of the exploration of the Phase Rift. A player may access this area through the Event tab under "Ongoing Events" and "Enter Dungeon". For more information regarding the Phase Rift, see here. Non-Combative Exploration (Game mode has been changed, updates incoming) Exploration is a feature that allows you to gain a random gift and EXP for one morale. The players selects which heroes they wish to accompany him/her and the gifts will randomly appear on the screen. After a gift is revealed, the player may either choose to continue their exploration (which will use another morale) or cancel the exploration. Equipment Enhancements ''Refitting'''' (No longer in game)'' Refitting reduces the level requirement of a piece of equipment. This modification requires either orichalcum or catalysts and can be done through Blacksmith Brock. ''Inscriptions'' Inscriptions are special effects that are granted to all weapons or armor. This modification requires runestones and can be done through Scrivener Rita. Hero Changes Changing your Main Hero If you're not satisfied with your main hero or simply wish to try using a different one, you can talk to Counselor Eluria to change it to one of the other 3 heroes of your choice. The cost of changing heroes is dependent on the player's level. EXP level, skill levels, and Promotion EXP remain upon switching. Note that with skill levels, they are transferred in accordance to which skills were leveled (eg. If the first weapon's skill is level 50 and the second weapon's skill is level 1, that will also be reflected upon the transfer. If you wish to use the hero's second weapon, you must be prepared to spend the gold (approximately 290,000) to level it up to reach its potential). Rebirth Rebirthing is the process of 'evolving' a main hero such that it will obtain higher stats and greater growth potential. This feature allows them to evolve into its next form while resetting its rank to 1*. Despite its low rank, the hero will have higher stats than its old 6* counterpart, and can be promoted to achieve even higher stats. Rebirthing does not alter your level or skill level. The current cap on the number of rebirths permitted per main hero is 1 (thus creating a S2 main hero), and it can be ranked to a maximum of 6*. A main hero qualifies for evolution when he/she is promoted to 6*.